In recent years, electronic apparatuses (hereinafter, also referred to as “mobile devices”) carried by users, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, in which an image pickup module for capturing a still image and/or a moving image is mounted, have been increased. The image pickup module includes a camera unit having an image pickup function and an illumination unit functioning as a flash light source for capturing an image.
In the image pickup module, it is important to improve a characteristic of irradiation light from the illumination unit in order to obtain a higher-quality captured image. As a technique for improving the characteristic of the irradiation light, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light source module for a flash light source including a light source such as an LED, a reflecting member arranged to surround an emission direction of light from the light source while being spread in the emission direction, and a diffusing member and a light-concentrating member arranged on an optical path of the emitted light from the light source. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, emitted light from the light source is emitted toward the outside via the diffusing member and the light-concentrating member, and therefore generation of luminance unevenness and illuminance unevenness in irradiation light, which is caused by the light source, can be suppressed.